Fear of Cows
This is the story of a guy who is afraid of cows and this is how. So, it all begins with a guy named Jamison who has to jump a flaming pit with a cow but he is afraid to do it and he is hesitating to do it, and his friends are there telling him to jump the pit but Jamison is too afraid to do it. Then his friends get angry and more impatient with him. "Come on Jamison! Jump the pit already!" said one of his friends, "Uh ... Guys ... Um ... Um ... Uh ..." He replied "Um What? What is it?" Another one of his friends said. Jamison said "Uh, do you think that we can just skip this part and -" but before he could finish, another one of his friends said "No! You have to jump this flaming pit while riding a cow! We all did it, so now you do it!" Then, Jamison sat there sweating in his fear of cows and then, he had a flashback of why he is afraid of cows. It all started back when he was a little baby. When he was only 1 year old, he was at a farm with his dad. "His dad said, hey Jamison look. It's a cow. Wanna take a picture with it?" He went up to the cow for a picture. His dad told him to get closer to it. He got right up next to it and then his dad began to take the picture. Just then, a loud tractor noise happened and it terrified the cow and it was so scared, that it peed. The cow mooed and a huge waterfall of pee came out of it and onto the little kid just as his dad took a picture, but did his dad ever delete that picture? No. His dad went home with it and showed it to all of his family and they all laughed. Then he made a really huge copy of it and framed it on the wall above the fireplace and everyone was always laughing at it. Then, everyone was calling that guy "Cow Pee Boy" for the rest of his life at home. Then, he had another flashback to later in his life. He was in first grade and he was going on a field trip to a petting zoo. He went up to pet a cow, and when he did. The cow mooed and peed on him the same way the previous cow did. All of the other students and even the teacher laughed at him and called him "Cow Pee Boy" for the rest of his life at school. He had another flashback to a time when he was just walking down the lane on a bright and sunny day in public and then he suddenly crashed into a cow who mooed and peed on him the same way the other cows did and everyone laughed at him and called him "Cow Pee Boy" for the rest of his life in public. Then, he had another flashback of when he was at a "Fear of Cow Club" where he, and a bunch of other people who had a fear of cows gathered together and tried multiple things to overcome their fears. Their #1 rule there was to never make fun of anyone else. Then, they went up to a cow in real life to see if they have overcome their fears, and when Jamison went up to the cow, it mooed and peed on him and everyone there laughed at him and called him "Cow Pee Boy" for the rest of his life at Fear of Cow Club and the club leader crossed out the #1 rule and changed it to always make fun of Jamison for getting peed on by a cow and call him "Cow Pee Boy" all the time. Then, he had another flashback to when there was a cow, and he backed away from it. Then, he saw a donkey and he pet the donkey because he wasn't afraid of a donkey peeing on him. Then, it turned out to be cow wearing a donkey costume who mooed and peed on him. Then he had another flashback to when he was in high school about to get his first kiss on the lips with a hot girl. He was just about to kiss her until a cow randomly jumped in and smashed him out of the way and kissed her instead and then he mooed and peed on him. Then the cow said "Hey, how about we come back to my place for some milk? If you know what I mean." Then the girl said "Ooh! I'd love some." and they left to go to the cows place and left Jamison there. Then, the flashbacks stopped. "Why is he not doing it?" Someone asked "I don't know maybe he has a fear of flaming pits." Then he started screaming and crying and then one friend said "I'm starting to think he doesn't like us anymore." Then it showed that they were all sitting down on cows that all mooed and peed on Jamison including the cow that he was riding on and they all laughed and called him "Cow Pee Boy" for the rest of his life in ... Well, for the rest of his life. The End. Category:Funny Stories